Midnight Assignation
by FuckMeMomsenxo
Summary: Luna and Hermione are in a secret relationship and decide to meet up in the Room of Requirement in the middle of the night.


**Midnight Assignation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that is pretty obvious by now. ;)**

**This is my first M rated femslash story, I hope you like it. If you don't like femslash, then please don't read this.**

* * *

Luna and Hermione walked in the Room of Requirement, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces. Luna's was more dreamy at the thought of what her and her lover were going to do in here. Hermione's smile was more perverted, a look that no-one had ever seen on her before except Luna.

As soon as they were inside, they noticed the room did indeed have everything they required. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room (which they needed most and were mainly looking at). They also noticed that the room had been decorated and half of the room had the Ravenclaw house colours whereas the other half had Gryffindor house colours. And scattered on the floor as well as the bed there were pink and red rose petals.

"This looks lovely," Luna said in her normal dreamy tone of voice.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It does."

"I admit, I was surprised that you would come here after curfew, but I know it's for me and I feel honoured." Luna simply smiled lovingly at Hermione after this.

"I'd do anything for you, Luna. You're the most unlikely person I ever thought I would fall in love with, but it happened and I'm glad."

"That's nice, I feel the same."

Before anything more could be said, Hermione had captured Luna's lips in a long, passionate kiss. The time for talking was over and it was time to do what they had planned and came here for.

Luna returned the kiss and deepened it even more so. She couldn't even describe the feelings she got when kissing Hermione, it was one of the best feelings in the world and Luna never wanted to lose her. She only hoped Hermione felt the exact same way.

Still kissing, Hermione lead Luna over to the bed where she proceeded to push her down on it before climbing on top and adjusted herself so she was now straddling Luna.

Hermione and Luna briefly parted for air and their eyes held nothing but lust. Hermione then crushed her lips against Luna's again and gently bit down on her lower lip, begging for entrance. Luna soon obliged and allowed Hermione to explore her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and Luna surprisingly won.

They pulled away after, even more breathless than before and Hermione leaned down to kiss and suck on Luna's neck. Small, quiet moans escaped Luna's throat which motivated Hermione to suck harder until she had a love bite.

Luna watched as Hermione's eager hands removed her robes, tie and unbuttoned her shirt in a matter of seconds.

"You're.. so.. beautiful," Hermione spoke breathlessly before literally ripping Luna's bra off and throwing it.

"As are you," Luna responded with a cheeky wink.

Hermione admired her perfect, round breasts for a moment before taking a nipple in her mouth and flicking her tongue over it. With her left hand, she squeezed Luna's other breast and ran her finger over the nipple in a fast motion. All this resulted in continuous low, soft moans from Luna.

Not long after, both girls were completely naked and breathing heavily.

Hermione gave Luna a teasing smile before getting off her and moving down so her face was inches from Luna's wet, throbbing pussy. In only a few moments, Hermione's finger was rubbing Luna's clit in circular motions while another finger pushed through her tight hole.

"Oh Merlin!" Luna cried out. "More, please."

Hermione swapped one of her fingers for her tongue as she ran it along Luna's clit, slowly and teasingly. At Luna's pleading moans, Hermione decided to give her what she so deperately wanted.

Hermione licked, sucked and nibbled on her clit as she added another finger inside Luna's soaking wet pussy and moved them in and out rapidly.

Hearing Luna's moans increase in volume was making Hermione's own pussy really wet and she loved that she was causing this much pleasure for Luna.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

Hermione smirked and removed her fingers to summon a dildo with her wand. It was a huge, thick, 11 inch dildo coloured blue. In one fluid motion, Hermione inserted it in Luna's dripping wet pussy.

Luna gasped loudly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Hermione only remained smirking as she began pumping it in and out of her.

It wasn't long till Luna was moaning and groaning with each thrust of the dildo and Hermione removed it when Luna thought she was close to cumming.

Placing the dildo on the desk, she climbed back on top of Luna and got in the missionary position.

She moved her hips and their clits brushed against each other; both girls relished in the split second of pleasure it caused. Luna reached out and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hips.

Within seconds, they were kissing and grinding their genitals together. They pulled away after a minute for air as their hips continued to move together and they moaned simultaneously each time their drenched pussies came into contact with each other.

Picking up their pace, they knew it wouldn't be long now before they would reach their climax. It felt so good and neither wanted to stop. They loved whenever they got the chance to do this together and it wasn't very often, so they wanted to make the most of it.

In only minutes, though, both were shouting each other's name as they came together.

Then, collapsing on the bed next to her lover, Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and pulled her closer. Luna sighed in contentment as she rested her head on Hermione's chest. They wanted nothing more than to stay there in each other's arms for eternity, but they knew they couldn't. For now, though, they were happy to just lay there in comfortable silence.

They truly were the unlikely couple.

* * *

**The end. :) Hope you enjoyed it. ;)**

**Please review. xx**


End file.
